Seducing the Doppler Effect
by MyOwnStar
Summary: "Show me what you like," he said against her neck. She brought her eyes up to him and smiled... Some good Halloween themed sexy little story for the fun of it. Requested from & dedicated to: TJay M. ENJOY!


**This is for Tjay M. We both just saw the rerun Halloween episode where Sheldon was the Doppler Effect (tell me he didn't look sexy in the costume) **

**She insisted I use "Kiss me, kitten…" and since Penny **_**was**_** a cat that year….well, I had to oblige. It isn't in response to the episode where he called her kitten, but (as Sheldon once said), "it's nice when things work out."**

**PLEASE NOTE: **_**the events of this scene do not follow the episode**_**. This is Halloween smut for the fun of it. I don't care if my characters are OOC. **

**A quick one shot—dedicated to Tjay M. Love ya! **

XXX

Looking behind him, Sheldon surveyed the damage to the apartment. What a mess. Leonard had gone home, tired and bummed out he struck out with three girls. Raj hooked up with a lady bug. And Howard was going home to play with his own 'pixie dust'—since no girl at the party wanted any of it.

Penny asked Sheldon for help cleaning up the mess and he agreed, though slightly reluctantly as he would have rather gone home to get ready for bed. It was late.

Standing with three red solo cups in his hand, Sheldon tilted his head at the little cat-costume clad girl in front of him.

"Why aren't you cleaning?"

She was perched on the edge of the arm of the couch, watching him lazily with a smile that made her drawn on whiskers move.

"I like watching you move in that costume. You look so…dopplery."

"That isn't a word," Sheldon commented, striding to the garbage can and tossing the cups away.

Penny picked up a plate and held it out. Walking up to her to grab it and toss it, Sheldon was taken aback when Penny actually threw the paper plate to the side and grabbed his wrist. She pulled the lean man towards her and held onto the side of his tight shirt.

Sheldon, stumbling a bit on his footing, tried to push her away, but a blush was already creeping on his face.

"May I ask what you think you're doing…?"

Penny bit her lip, running her little hands down the lines of his costume. "I love these lines." Her eyes drifted lower. "They lead in the right direction…"

"Impossible to know where they lead." Sheldon pushed against her shoulders again, but she held on tight. "They could be leading upwards. They have no direction except straight."

"Up is good, too," she said slyly, running her hands back up the lines to the neck of his costume. Standing up a bit and causing him to back up, Penny stood on her tip toes and slid her hands around his body.

"Sheldon, do you like Cat Woman?"

"Well, of course, but you are far from an accurate depiction of her. The fuzzy ears, the make up, the—"

"Oh, but I'm still a cat," she giggled as he writhed against her tight embrace. She settled back on her feet again.

Her breasts were flush against his body and without his usual layers on he could feel the perkiness very well. He hadn't bargained for this when he agreed to help her clean up.

"Do you think I make a pretty kitty?" She batted her eyes at him and Sheldon licked his lips.

He thought she was a pretty everything from the moment she moved in. He'd decided a crush was futile with Leonard always gushing about her—and he figured his chances were as slim as Leonard's so he never pursued it. That, and he didn't know the first thing about relationships or hookups or anything…!

"Yes."

"You're pretty, too," she said, then laughed at her own statement. "I mean cute. I mean…oh, shit, I drank too much. You're just hot."

Sheldon's eyes widened. Penny thought _he was hot_? What universe did he step into?

"Thank you, Penny." He tried again to push her away, but was trapped between her arms and her breasts. "You're drunk. Please let go."

"I'm not that drunk and I would so not have the guts to do _this_ if I was sober." She reached down and grabbed his ass.

He yelped and straightened his back. His hands gripped her shoulders and he blinked, at a loss for words.

"I love how red you turn."

Sheldon rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and willed his body not to react. _Please, please don't…don't…oh, no._

Penny smiled a little triumphantly as she let go of his backside and pushed away from him enough to move his erection away from her stomach.

"You_ do _think I'm a pretty kitty," she replied in a silky, girly voice. Her hand wasted to time in undoing in pants and slipping right past the briefs to his manhood.

Her fingers were magic to him as she stroked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You _are_ a pretty kitty," he murmured, at the mercy of her skillful touch.

He didn't move when she tugged his pants down for better access.

"How pretty?"

"Very pretty…" he groaned when she concentrated her actions on the smooth head. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

He felt her pause, and she brought his hand up to her chest, forcing him to cup. He was a little too eager—aroused more than he had been in a very long time—as he palmed the breast roughly. His eyes were still closed.

Then he fluttered them open finally when the collar of his costume was brought down and Penny lifted herself up on her toes to kiss his neck. He groaned against the sensation and of their own volition, both hands pulled her close to him.

He'd never felt so hot and uncertain, but good at the same time. Penny pushed his hands down to her skirt and encouraged him to slide them under. He did so, firmly gripping what had to be the roundest ass ever.

He didn't know where to go from here. Penny was creating havoc inside of him with her lips and mouth on his neck, her body sliding up against his boner, and his hands being full of something wonderful.

He hadn't intended to say it, but it came out in a breathy plea, "Kiss me, Kitten."

Without a moment's hesitation, Penny grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss that surprised both of them. Sheldon melted into her mouth, his tongue following suit when hers played a role. His breathing was unsteady though hers seemed controlled.

Penny pulled away first, licking her lips and panting lightly. "I'm gonna keep kissing you…"

Sheldon nodded, leaning in to get another taste of her lips, his hands now resting on her lower back. She leaned away.

"No. Not there." She smiled up at him as she sank onto the couch, pulling his body with her the few inches (his pants still at his ankles). He stood in front of her, his eyes almost alarmed as he opened his mouth, wanting to say _something_ but there was nothing to say!

Penny lifted his bobbing member in one hand and kissed the tip, causing Sheldon to let out the breath he was holding.

She did it again and before he knew it, she brought out her tongue and gave a few swirls at the top before taking the entire head into her mouth.

_This is really happening._ Sheldon had never been in this situation and had only heard about it from his friends. He hadn't really loved the idea of someone's mouth on him, mostly for the sake of them than himself, but now…it was nothing like he'd imagined it to be. This was…good. Better than good.

He watched her, almost in awe and definitely with hunger, as she skillfully worked down his shaft, taking in what she could and using her hand for the rest. Sheldon reached down and touched her little cat ears and then placed a hand behind her messy pony tail, pushing her into him. He hadn't meant to—his body just needed it.

She brought her eyes up to him and smiled with him in her mouth, never stopping. After a couple of minutes, and Sheldon fighting the urge to—quite frankly—hump her mouth, Penny sat back.

"Take those off," she instructed of his pants and shoes, licking her lips and wiping her mouth.

He did as he was told and just waited. Penny laughed and yanked him down on the couch. Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, hating the idea of being naked on a couch. But as he wiggled, he saw an orange fabric behind him. Ah, yes, she'd covered the couch with a mixture of orange or black fabrics for decoration. This was acceptable.

Before he could do anymore over thinking of the situation, Penny yanked off her top and stripped herself of her bra, pulling Sheldon into another all tongue kiss. He could faintly taste himself on her but was far too aroused to mind.

And then her hand was on him again and he pulled away from the kiss to ravage her neck, eager to do something, anything. It was Penny's turn to be surprised when she felt Sheldon push her down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Sheldon lifted his head and breathed heavy as he shrugged. "Kissing you."

He lifted both her hands above her head and started to kiss her again…on her breasts.

"I thought you were a virgin," she murmured, trembling at the sensation of his tongue tickling her hardened peaks with light flicking.

"Playing with your breasts constitutes some expertise I'm not aware of?"

"No, you just seem…yeah, you're good." Penny wiggled her hands free and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Not that experienced," he murmured, a little embarrassed as he brought his mouth back to her lips.

Penny wondered how far he was going to take this. Before she could think to ask, he pulled back and licked his kiss swollen lips.

"Can I touch you?" he whispered.

Penny nodded, hoping he meant what she thought he meant.

He did.

He looked down at lifted her little skirt up, slipping his hand right inside her black silk panties. With gentle fingers, he explored her skin, her folds, her feel.

"Soft," he noted to himself, looking away to concentrate and perhaps input into his amazing eidetic memory. "Warm. Wet."

"Yes, Sheldon." Penny blushed and turned her face away. She smiled at his play by play, embarrassed by his touch because he wasn't using the time to please her, but rather study her.

Then his touch changed and so did her body heat. He found an interesting correlation between his strokes and her breaths, and he used that to his advantage as he moved his touch along her. She began to moan lightly and his mouth twisted into a little smile as he watched her face when he found her clit.

"You like that, Kitten?" he whispered a little huskily, amazed that his own lust filled thoughts increased as he pleasured her.

"Oh, yeah…" she moaned in response.

She gripped his shoulders as he teased the area just above her entrance again. She closed her eyes and arched her back, trying to push his fingers inside of her. Instead, he withdrew his hand and used it to tear the panties down her legs. He moved enough to allow her to kick off her underwear and when she went to readjust herself, he pushed one of her legs off the side so it was on the floor. The other was wedged between him and the couch.

She was way more exposed that she thought she would be tonight.

"Are we going all the way?" Penny asked quietly, honestly curious.

"No," he replied simply. His mouth found her neck as he pulled her hand down to herself. "Show me what you like," he said against her neck. Penny pulled her fingers away and Sheldon lifted his head.

"What? No, you were doing it. I-I don't want to…"

"You've never touched yourself in the presence of a man?" Sheldon tilted his head at her, sincere with his inquiry.

"No," Penny said, wondering why an inexperienced man could make _her_ shy.

"Do it for me," he instructed gently, his face flush with a need.

"I can't…"

Sheldon looked into her green eyes, which were wide and a little nervous. He brought his hand down to her and she gasped, her mouth dropping and her eyes popping when a finger entered her.

He paused and had that studious look again for a quick moment. It disappeared quickly, as he watched her face again. He pushed in repeatedly, gently, pulling his body back enough to allow her room.

"Now, touch yourself."

"Oh, come on, Sheldon," she said, her voice wavering terribly at his fingering. He kept turning in his touch at the same point inside of her and it was a spot that was driving her crazy.

"Do it, Kitten," he coaxed; a smug look on his face, already knowing the very nickname was getting great reactions out of her.

She whimpered as she gingerly placed her hand on her clit and rubbed herself in time with his hand. He paused long enough to add a second finger and this caused more moans from the wiggling young lady under him.

He watched her touching herself, and his mouth was slightly agape. He hadn't imaged his night would turn out anything at all close to this, but he was glad it had. He couldn't imagine himself anywhere else just then.

Penny watched and felt as Sheldon took his fingers from her and wrapped them around his throbbing member, stroking himself as he watched her hand working her clit. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the sight, now knowing why Sheldon found watching her so sexy. Watching him maneuver his hand around himself the way he was caused her to rub the sensitive nub faster, her breathing quickening.

He followed suit, bracing his other hand on the couch next to her head. He was crouched over her like a protective umbrella. His breathing was heavy but no actual moans escaped his lips.

Penny moved her hand and gripped his, pulling it back to her wet center. Before he could protest, she gripped him again and began stroking, her fingers already lubricated from touching herself.

So there they were: Penny writhing against Sheldon's long fingers exploring every area, teasing her engorged nub, sliding his fingers inside…. Her back arched, close to losing it. Sheldon, breath stuttering and body thrusting into her hand as she worked him firm and fast, her hand twisting up at the tip. Finally, his moans were being heard.

As Penny's wave hit her, she didn't realize she began tugging him with an increased grip as she twisted and cried out. His fingers had slowed down, in great part because of the new strokes and because he was close to orgasm, too.

"Stop, stop," Sheldon breathed out, barely audible. His plan was to pull away and cum in a napkin but she ignored him, dazed in the afterglow of her climax and wanting him to ride the same wave and be there to experience it.

She continue to stroke him fast and furious, watching Sheldon grab the back of the couch and his body jerk forward as he did, in fact, ride that wave. His body convulsed a few times, his eyes closed, expelling everything on her hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not opening his eyes, his cheeks burning. He knew if he looked down he would see a mess all over her.

She removed her hand and he finally opened his eyes. Penny smiled widely, her hand already being cleaned off by a Halloween themed napkin from the coffee table. She rubbed the remainder off her skirt, too.

"Yep. That just happened," Penny said to herself as she put the napkin on the side and Sheldon got up to wipe himself off and slip his pants on. "I just made Sheldon Cooper cum his brains out."

He blushed, suppressing a smile. "Yes, well, I think I had my share of the same with you."

Penny sat up, stretching her legs and crossing her arms over her bare chest. She planned on a shower after he left, so she thought dressing was pointless.

"We didn't get this place very clean," she muttered.

She looked at Sheldon's calm, subdued face. He would be sleeping well tonight (well, after his own shower probably).

"I do believe we caused more of a mess," he said wryly, quirking his eyebrows up briefly.

"Yeah," she mumbled, smiling and stepping up to him. "We gotta do this again sometime."

Her tall, handsome neighbor—that one who no one would suspect of being more sexual than he let on—just smiled a little, nodding.

He started to walk to the door, Penny on his trail. When he grabbed the doorknob, he turned around.

"Happy Halloween, Kitten."

And it was the simple, sweet kiss he gave her before he left that had actually rendered her momentarily speechless (even after all they had just done).

"You, too," she breathed out, her face blushing as she closed the door after him.

_Oh, yea. We are _so_ doing that again._

XXX

**TJay M—hope you enjoyed that! And everyone else, hope you enjoyed it as well! *Meeeow…***


End file.
